Who Am I? I'm the Other Potter Book 4
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: The Wandless Tournament is upon the Wizarding World this year. Champions are chosen from around the world, and from Hogwarts, Sophie Potter is selected to compete. With the tournament held at Durmstrang, Sophie will face many new faces, allies or enemies. Challenges arise for these champions, and Sophie will find things in a nasty pickle than the year before! MORE TO READ!
1. Summary

**Oh well look what it is(!) An update! **

**Although to be fair, I shouldn't really update I tried to revise today, KEY WORD TRIED, for my English exam tomorrow, and I just give up. **

**I knew I would kill you with a long wait, but it will be slow updates for each chapter considering I should revise for exams and car theory :3 **

**I'd thought I'd share with you the summary and the ideas I have for this story! **

* * *

The summary...

_"The Wandless Tournament is upon the Wizarding World this year. Champions are chosen from around the world, and from Hogwarts, Sophie Potter is selected to compete. With the tournament held at Durmstrang, Sophie will face many new faces, allies or enemies. Challenges arise for the champions, and Sophie finds herself in a very nasty pickle than the earlier year. Her powers are beginning to show, will she be able to control her mind or will she lose it?"_

Sounds very interesting huh? XD

* * *

Okay, so I know many will want to know about the Wandless Tournament, and so I hope to clear things up :-)

The Wandless Tournament is held at Durmstrang Institute, and it is in Scandanavia, Norway.

I had a look at the wiki page to clear things up and its set in Durmstrang.

So the Tournament...

Champions are selected from around the world, and the Tournament is always held in one of the popular Europe schools, there will be mentions of those wandless magicians from the likes of America, Australia, even China!

What I'm planning is, that this Tournament WONT have the three tasks!

It's going to be similar with the ideal of Hunger Games, in the fact, they are trained up for a while and then they enter the arena. They will be trained until March/April in which they enter the arena and survive there for over a month.

And when they enter the arena, they can take with them a muggle weapon. With some demigods, they will take their usual weapons.

Sophie will have her magical hairclip, as per usual.

I won't be dipping into the Prizoner of Azkaban side of the story AS MUCH, this is a story centered on Sophie after all. PLUS, there will be more DOCTOR WHO REFERENCES! ^^

I really cannot wait to start writing! :D

* * *

**Review please, and please give me some suggestions for this arena layout and it can be anything because it will be created with MAGIC :D I do have one idea, but since you are my trusted readers, well, I'd like to hear what you think :D **


	2. Prologue

**I deeply apologise for the long wait! I have been very busy recently, but procrastination man... xD**

**I have sat two exams already and my last is the 30th!**

**I really should've updated earlier during the week, but yet again, procrastination and boyfriend**

**Okay, so don't hate me for the long wait, blame my boyfriend! XD**

**So, ummm, yeah, enjoy :D**

**And 5 reviews already?! :O Thanks to Lara Pendragon, mykindleisawesome, Lemonade Lunatic, MinecraftMike16 and Elaine Jackson for reviewing and giving me ideas! Some ideas I will be using! Some not! :')**

* * *

Normal POV ~

The sun sweltered and the heat was getting to Sophie. Sweat trickled down her forehead and her fringe stuck to her forehead. She coughed, almost spluttered, before getting back to her feet.

The dust cloud blew and she instantly shot her arms up to cover her face, and hopefully, not to get any dust particles in her face.

A chuckle from her friend Lara snapped her out of it, and Sophie kicked dust towards Lara, before she snuck up on her and 'CLANG'

Her sword struck with Lara's as they duelled on the sandy landscape.

Yells and catcalls could be heard from around, as Sophie grunted and with a swift move, knocked the sword out of Lara's hands.

Lara smiled and nodded her head in defeat, and the two of them shook hands.

A centaur named Chiron looked after these champions and trained them to be the best.

It would be a huge honor to train Sophie, for him, and he watched on, his hooves clopping on the wooden deck nearby.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I sighed, and grasped my hand around a bottle of water, replenishing myself after the battle with Lara. She was getting better, but the golden aura hiding within me, was begging to be released. I couldn't allow it and show the Camp how different I am. The Camp and the Wizarding community, through me, has strived and become even stronger as it is me, the 'Other Potter' that has united the two after the harsh wars we faced several centuries ago with one another.

I walked with Lara down to the pier and we sat down, our legs dangling, our feet nearly skimming the cold cool water.

"You certainly have grown much stronger Sophie, I could feel it within your moves" Lara commented.

I smiled, a soft smile, and then gazed into the distance "Yeah, I guess. I think I am pushing myself to be more stronger"

Lara rolled her eyes "Now come on! You didn't give me the whole 411 what happened down in the Chamber which made you come here"

Her gaze pierced my concentration and I sighed "Fine, I'll tell...But you have to promise you wont utter a word to anyone else!"

She nodded and I continued "Basically, I unlocked this cap, a lid that covered my powers, my true strength. Down in the Chamber, there was this golden glow which helped to kill the basilisk. It wasn't until Liz said what truly happened. Phase 1. Phase 1 of my transition of powers and immortality. The unlocking the cap of my powers meant that the Blessed Day will be coming sooner than I expected"

Lara frowned "Blessed Day?"

I bit my lip "The day my body transitions from mortal to immortal, so I can hold much more power. I am here so I can control the power seeping through this cap until the Blessed Day"

"Oh"

I nodded and we swung our legs, watching the birds fly by.

Lara turned round, and I could feel her watching me. I turned round so I was staring into her eyes and she broke into a warm smile "Sophie, you're still my friend no matter what. I don't care about this super power you're getting. It's the curse you told me about didn't you?"

I grinned "Thanks Lara, you really know me. You cast aside the curse and my popularity..."

She interjected, laughing "Oh please, we both know how jealous you are that the Weasleys are in Egypt this summer and that they're seeing the 'historical vessel of archaeology' in the wizard's point of view"

I huffed and she giggled.

The conch shell groaned and we got to our feet, heading towards the pavilion. I could see the familiar faces from the several tables. Luke from Hermes. Annabeth from Athena. Clarisse from Ares. Skylar and Lara sat at the Hermes table and I sat at the main table, with Chiron and Dionysus, aka Mr D. They nodded to me and I took my seat across from the two of them.

Chiron got to his feet, hooves actually, and yelled "To the Gods!"

The others chanted and I raised my glass wishing for cool Irn Bru. I took a sip and sat my glass down, looking to the plate and wishing for pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust.

I stood up and headed to the fire, throwing in two slices, giving luck to the Olympians and Hades, and then sat back down. I nibbled and moaned, the pizza was just right! The amount of cheese on it as well as the nice warm pepperoni slices as well just melted in my mouth. I gobbled it down and grinned.

Mr D turned to me "Wont be long now, will it?"

I lowered my gaze and nodded.

He chuckled "There's nothing to be afraid of, Sarah Peters, you're just going to battle the 10 Olypmians and then the Big Three to determine if you can overthrow Stella"

I scoffed "Its Sophie Potter Mr D"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever Potter, anyway, you're gonna battle all the Olympians who are very old and know how to fight to earn our respect and then overcome Stella and take her role"

My eyes widened at this news. Up to the Blessed Day, I have to fight the 10 Olympians and the Big Three, to soon fight Stella after the Blessed Day?

I sighed and looked down at my food, while Mr D chomped down on his rump steak and Chiron sent me a wary glance. I nodded to him, mentally saying I was alright, but to be honest, I don't want to hear about this Blessed Day all the freaking time!

When everyone headed to the amphitheatre, I still sat at the table, my thoughts consumed by the news. I sighed and drummed a rhythm into the bench.

_I cannot keep thinking about this the whole summer, I need something to distract myself! _

I saw movement in the Attic of the Big House and all my thoughts went out of my head.

I need a quest.

* * *

**Oooooooooooh! A quest! **

**Now I'll have to learn my rhyming words hehehe :P **

**So review and if you have any suggestions on what the quest could potentially be, then put it in your review :D**

**More reviews means more motivation to write more! :D**

**REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 1

**Le authors note ~ **

**Oh my gawd guys, I am so so sorry for the long wait! I finally finished my exams and now I have been trying to find jobs and such, but none are accepting me ;3 **

**Another reason for the wait is that, I really had to think about this prophecy/quest Sophie will be doing over the course of the summer, so I finally got it :D **

**I updated just for you guys, since its my 18th this Monday, and I'm having a party this Saturday, and a meal out on my birthday :3 **

**Enjoy this chapter! Loved writing it :D **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I sparred aimlessly for hours on end with Lara. I would be so bored to death if this is actually what my summer consists of over this long summer.

I sighed, giving up, letting Lara win the match.

She frowned at me, noticing the change from happy to weary, "What is it Sophie?"

I slumped to the ground, my legs just giving way below me, "I'm just bored Lara. I don't think I could spend a whole summer like this; playing pretend. I don't want to pretend to fight anymore. I want to properly fight! I want to face battles, amazing duels with bad people, not to be stuck here for another two months. And if this is the Gods way of me trying to control my power, I can control it! I just want an opportunity to show them I can control my powers, making me a very lethal time bomb!"

Lara looked at me in awe and then nodded "Why don't you ask for a quest then?"

I sighed again, replying "I don't know. I don't want to seem to pester the Gods nor Chiron who I really don't want to antagonise"

She nodded, "True. But still, go for a quest because then, you can choose two companions and I want to be one of them!"

I smiled shaking my head, and then the conch bell echoed across the area.

We looked to each other and headed in the direction of the pavillon.

Well, I guess every demigod got a massive surprise when they arrived.

The Gods and Goddesses were joining us for dinner...

* * *

I could feel everyone's stares on me and I shivered, feeling cold suddenly.

I concentrated on my plate of roast chicken when I heard a bunch of gasps. I lifted my head, following everyone's gaze.

I watched as the Delphi Oracle approached the pavillon and Apollo got to his feet. He looked flabberghasted at what he saw and the Oracle continued walking, before stopping at the fire.

"Seek, approacher, and ask" It said.

Everyone gasped and looked very surprised at this, and what made it even more astonishing is that I got to my feet.

"How can I control my powers?" My question echoing over the whole pavillon, ringing out.

No breeze was felt, the fire dimmed slightly under my eyes and then my mind felt dizzy.

While the Oracle spoke the prophecy, images of Egypt and the pyramids came up, and then a wall filled with hierogylphs, the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt filling my mind.

The Oracle had said ~

"The child that unites the worlds shall travel, to her blood country where she will unravel, her true power under the Throne of Earth, by consuming the very core of the hearth"

The visions suddenly stopped and so did the Oracle. She swayed on the spot and my whole body collapsed to the floor, my hands clawing at my head. My very mind was attacked with visions: so many of Egypt, the Gods and Goddesses in consultation, the pyramid belonging to Isis, the contents within, and it felt like I had awoken in her sarcophagus. Then my mind burned and I whimpered in pain, my body curling into the foetal position.

I could feel a pair of rough hands pull me to my feet and guide me away, but my mind still burned. It burned. Burned. It was so bloody painful.

Then...

I heard voices.

Not voices that were spoken out loud.

But seriously.

I am now telepathic?

Oh great(!)

I honed in on the 'voice' near me and mentally groaned "I need to help Sarah Peters, hope she's not in any pain..."

Mr D!

Goodie!

The pain immediately left me like clicking your fingers, and bamm, disappeared.

I sighed in relief and fluttered my eyes open.

I thought I would be in the infirmary beds, but this bed feels much more comfier. I stretched my arms and looked around. Purple bedding, purple curtains.

I'm in Mr D's own bedroom.

I visibly gagged and pulled myself out of bed.

I tip-toed along and then I paused when I heard his voice "There is no point of leaving Sophie Potter, your mind is burning up, and as the God of Madness, I just wanted to make sure you would be okay"

I pursed my lips together and flopped back down on the bed "And how long will I be kept prisoner here?"

He shook his head "Don't think of it like that Patterson, your mental powers are beginning to show, and you're being kept here for precautions"

I sighed loudly "I can't be kept here against my will"

Mr D huffed, and suddenly, a bunch of vines tied me against the wall. I scowled at him, and my hands firmly grasped around the roots, ripping them to pieces.

He gasped at me and then left the room.

I ran to the door, discovering it was locked, and I groaned slumping against the door, letting my weariness take over me...

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was still in the same room.

I huffed and closed my eyes, doing some mental exercises.

I gasped as I watched the campers and the Gods going on with their usual day-to-day activities and the feeling was like, as if I was standing in a movie, jst watching everyone pass by me.

_Okay, I thought, what else can I do? _

I shut off my own thoughts and tuned into the other thoughts of people.

_God, Sophie is such a freak! _

_God, I hope Sophie is okay! _

_Sophie just spasmed in front of everyone, was it because of the presence of the Oracle? _

_Ewww, Sophie is just disgusting, she's such a whore! _

I just wanted to be on my own, after hearing all those nasty comments about me. I closed my teary eyes and pictured the cave, which I once stayed in at the start of the summer, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in my familiar bed inside the cave.

I smiled to myself and snuggled into the covers, just wanting to rest.

* * *

Normal POV ~

"Sophie's not in the cabin" Mr D announced to the rest of the camp.

Lara shook her head, as he continued "...Sophie isn't mentally stable at the moment, and we cannot antagonise her! One false move and she could kill us"

Lara yelled "Enough!"

Everyone stopped, and turned to her. She had the whole attention of camp and the Gods.

"Just stop it! You're talking about Sophie as if she's a dangerous animal who needs to be locked away. Sophie is human! She has feelings or do you no care at all what Sophie is feeling? Maybe, she's angry at the Gods for locking her inside. Look, we have to stop this segregation of Sophie and focus on the bigger problems. The prophecy the Oracle spoke of at the pavillon two nights ago must be completed and by the looks of things, its Sophie's quest. We can't do anything about it and just let events fall into place" Lara spoke confidently about her best friend, how dare they speak about Sophie like that to her?

Chiron nodded, grinning "My my Lara, that was an impressive speech, and you do speak the very truth. You see a different side of Sophie, a side known to the demigods, perhaps the Gods should treat her better. But facts are the facts, for now we wait until Sophie picks out two companions or a sign when Sophie begins the quest"

All the campers nodded and glared at the Gods, and then they went back to their chores or activities.

Lara nodded proudly to herself of that tremendous speech of hers and then looked up to the secluded cave.

Her best friend was resting there, her magic identified it.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha aww mah gawd! So much drama, tension AND suspense in one chapter! :P **

**Do you like the prophecy? Opinions please :D**

**And reviews as well, good chapter, yay or nay? What are you expecting to come up soon? Tell me :P **


	4. Chapter 2

**A long and boring author's note... :L ~Cringe~**

**Its been what, two, almost 3 weeks since I've updated. I've just been really busy and such, not to mention, I got my brother's PS2 and bought Chamber of Secrets AND Philosopher's Stone for it :3**

**I have an idea, but I am unsure, to put on both Wattpad and here, or just pick one. A project book really :) **

**Read the end a/n for more ;)**

**I haven't had much inspiration really and today, my mood is at an all time low, and it helped me reflect the sadness and isolation Sophie is facing from chapter 1 :/**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

*One week later*

One week after my, ahem, breakdown, things got pretty normal.

Well, 'normal'.

Everyone at camp gave me weird looks and every night when I tried to sleep, all I could think about was the isolation I faced from other demigods and the Gods themselves. Only Lara and Sky gave me company. It was so hard of me to deal with it, and the mental voices of the demigods just added to the whole pile of things that made me cry my eyes out EVERY single night.

They called me names, they called me freak, abnormal, all the synonyms in the dictionary for freak. Someone called me alien, which was seriously pushing me over the line. I know my status, and my place in the world, I don't need to be reminded of it.

I just wanted it to stop.

* * *

Normal POV ~

*Mount Olympus*

"Lord Zeus-"

Zeus scoffed "We need to deal with the matter at hand, the chaos in Egypt.."

Athena rose from her seat "Father, you need to stop thinking about that. We are not at war with the Egyptian Gods, they are-"

Zeus interrupted "They are angry at us, we have done something that has angered them"

Apollo sat through this conversation, thinking of Sophie. Thinking of how upset she's been, how the demigods have been mistreating her. 'Sophie is having a really hard time, they need to stop it'

Apollo rose his head, and then from his seat.

The eyes of Olympus were on him.

"Its connected" He whispered.

Zeus rolls his eyes "Go do your hair or something"

Apollo gasped and spun around, glaring at his father, "How dare you make me feel so low, Father? I may be the God of Music and all, but I am NOT self-centered"

The Gods and Goddesses stared in awe at Apollo, standing up to his father.

"As I was interrupted by my father..." Apollo began "...I think its all connected. The chaos in Egypt and Sophie's condition."

Apollo turned to Athena, one of the only Olympians close to Sophie apart from Hades, "Think about it. Sophie received the prophecy, and then she's really upset. Meanwhile in Egypt, at the same time of Sophie's condition, things started to heighten, the scale of chaos increases, and I bet its the connection between the two. Sophie's 'blood country' must be Egypt, I'm sure of it"

Zeus frowned "And how is Egypt Sophie's 'blood country'?"

Saffia shifted in her position, averting her gaze.

Zeus continued "Saffa is Sophie's ancestor. Unless Saffia has Egyptian heritage, how can we know?"

Saffia rose her eyes, blocked every though of Egypt in her mind, and left the building.

Athena pursed her lips together, her mind calculating all the possibilities.

They watched as Saffia left, and Zeus silently agreed to his son's theory.

Zeus sighed, yet again, as his family left him in the quiet room, consumed by his thoughts.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

"Hey" A voice murmured softly.

I rose my head from the pillow and saw Saffia perched at the side of my bed.

I smiled sadly at her and then her expression looked quite grim "Things have taken a turn for the worse in Egypt. I think its time that you choose who you're taking on this quest and head shortly. You need to head, I'm going to create a diversion for the Gods while the three of you take a portal to Cairo and then, you are on your own. I'm sorry"

I nodded slowly, and Saffia disappeared.

I rushed over to my rucksack and shoved all my clothes into it. I hid my swords into my hair when it turned back into a hairclip.

I pulled it over onto my back and then Lara bustled in "Sophie, what-"

"No time to explain, pack your bags, quest is upon us" I blurted out.

She looked startled and then quickly packed her bags. Skylar soon came rushing in "Lara, Sophie, come down to the Arena..."

Lara frowned and I gasped "The diversion"

I looked to Skylar and filled her in on the situation. She dived into her room which was in the cave as well and soon came out with her bags.

I nodded to them, and we headed outside, into the swarm of demigods surrounding the pavilion. Lara used her magic to make our bags invisible and we headed along to check out, what was happening.

Murmurs circulated around, and my head poked around, noticing the mark of Egyptian Gods inscribed around the fire, the hieroglyphs written around the fire. I would have stayed and mentally translate the glyphs, but Lara pulled me aside and nodded towards the lake, where a faint shimmer glowed next to the water.

We slowly walked away, not bringing any attention to ourselves, and stood next to the portal.

"We need to go" I urged.

We looked around hoping no-one was looking at us, and then one by one we went through the portal.

* * *

We suddenly appeared in a backstreet in Cairo and the heat was getting to us.

I was equipped with mortal/muggle things and I looked at my phone, _1 missed call from Richard. _

Father tried to phone me?

I looked to the others and dialled Father back.

_'Hello, Richard Croft speaking' _

_'Hi father, its Sophie, you, um, you phoned me earlier?' _

He chuckled '_Ah yes I did indeed. I heard word you were in Egypt today, and I was hoping you could do me a favour.' _

I sighed _'I'm listening Father' _

_'When I heard you were in Egypt, I just remembered that I was holding an archaeological dig at the Pyramids of Giza. I realised my schedule is busy so I ask of you if you can cover my dig, which is tomorrow. I had booked myself into the Kempinski Nile Hotel in Cairo, top floor, it's all paid for..." _

I nodded _'Okay Father, talk later' _

He hung up and then the three of us dwelved into the heart of Egypt.

* * *

**Quest has finally begun! Have you got any ideas what will happen in Egypt? I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter :) **

**Please review! **

**Ooh, I had said earlier of an idea I have in mind. **

**I know some of you may be confused with Sophie as a character, whether it may be her heritage, long and complicated, or her curse. I am thinking of doing 'Ask Sophie Potter' where she will answer your questions and such. So yeah, yay or nay for that? **

**Review my lovelies and I'll update more :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey :D**

**So I've actually started Ask Sophie Potter, and I've already got a review already! I'd love it, if you can check it out and give more questions to Sophie, which she'll happily answer :)**

**Lemonade Lunatic was right on the spot with their review. Last chapter I asked what you guys thought would happen in Egypt and they guessed right! Someone will appear from Kane Chronicles BUT I'm not giving it away! You have to guess who! ;)**

**So, I'm not really busy today tbh, revising for my car theory tomorrow D: I have my fingers crossed it will be okay, I have done two tests in the past hour and two, 86 & 88%! Which is the pass mark! For car theory, its two parts, questions and watching videos, so I'm hoping it will be okay tomorrow :)**

**And I'm starting the wee trivia questions again! Check at the bottom of each chapter for them :P**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The crowds in Cairo were jam packed and Lara, Sky and I struggled to get through the massive crowds. We pushed and found another busy street.

I cursed silently and then found a tazi nearby.

I gibbered in Arabic telling the driver where we were heading and that I was willing to give him a tip.

He hurridly spoke in English "Get in! Get in!"

We bundled into the back, and he hit the accelator.

The massive crowds soon died down as he drove us away from the market place. He drove into the more rich, city part of Cairo and Lara had her face plastered to the window.

He parked outside a very fancy hotel, and I counted the currency in my hands, before giving him a tip.

The tazi soon sped away after we grabbed our belongings and we walked into the reception. I have to admit the reception looked very posh and beautful, and here's us, dressed in casual clothes.

I headed to the front desk, and the woman smiled at me.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

I replied "Yes, my father Richard Croft, he booked the top floor for his stay while in Egypt. Unfortunately, Father has a lot of things to do, and instead, he has said my friends and I can take his room instead. I hope it doesn't cause a bother or anything..."

She smiled and lifted three yellow bands, tying them around our wrists.

"All inclusive" I explained to Lara and Skylar.

They nodded and we carried our bags, and headed to the room.

I was given the key and I unlocked the room, gasping at how large and roomy it was.

Sky and Lara nabbed the double bed in one room, while I was happy with the single in the other. I didn't mind it, but after we dumped our bags, we had a small meeting in the living area.

"Look guys, my father has asked me to do this archaeological dig near the Pyramids of Giza, and I said yes. It's convenient for us, as we can scope out the area as well as having our own cover story for sneaking around" I sighed.

Lara smiled "Hey, we're already in Egypt. We have a cover story as to why we're here. At least we can do now, is rest and decode that frigging prophecy"

We nodded in agreement and went our separate ways...

* * *

I woke up underneath the Egyptian linen bed covers drenched in sweat. Being in Egypt isn't good for me. My nightmares of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses have been plauging my mind. I dont like it. It's most of the Gods there in the room, but it's like, I am seeing things from Isis's point of view.

I sigh, trying to forget my nightmare, and trod into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and pulled on a light shirt and camo shorts.

I headed into the living room, no sign of the girls and started writing down the prophecy.

"The child that unites the worlds shall travel, to her blood country where she will unravel, her true power under the Throne of Earth, by consuming the very core of the hearth" The blood country was Egypt, no doubt about that.

The child that unites the worlds, that's me irregardless of what worlds I have united, whether it may be the Greek and Egyptian, or Greek and Wizards.

The Throne of Earth puzzled me, Earth is represented by the God Geb. Despite being from Egyptain heritage, I don't know much about these Gods.

And the core of the hearth? That is talking about the curse and Phase 1 with no doubt.

I sighed and placed the pen down on the table, after writing my suspicions.

"Sophie?"

I looked up and saw Lara and Sky sitting across from me. I kinda jumped a little not noticing they were there and I gasped, seeing them there.

Skylar chuckled and I scowled at them. Lara frowned and looked at the sheet of paper.

I sighed "Okay, I tried to decipher it and all. A warning in advance, it will not be wise to utter any names of Egyptian Gods and Goddesses in their home country. But here's the situation. The dig starts today and I'm supposed to head down in an hour or so. What I was thinking is that you two could possibly research the Egyptian 'Mother Earth' equivalent. I don't know much about Egyptian Mythology and such, because of my heritage. Would you two be okay with doing research?"

Skylar nodded slowly, and I rummaged in my bag, pulling up 3 pairs of ear pieces especially considering we would we separating and their magic can hide the power of technology which exposes demigods to monsters.

We tested them and they were working perfectly. I nodded to them and we were on our way out.

* * *

The three of us bundled into a taxi, and them two were dropped off first at the local history museum, digging for information. I smiled to them and waved as they left.

I was dropped off near the outskirts, not far from the Sphinx and the Pyramids of Giza. I thanked the driver and paid him.

About 400 feet away was the familiar site of the archaeological dig. Men were digging up sand and I started walking over to them. When I got there, I saw a man about in his early 40's and what looked like his son arguing with one of the men at the site.

As I approached closer, I could hear their voices louder, and the workman interjected "-And if you've got a problem about this, take it up with Miss Croft"

I heard me being mentioned and I decided to intervene "Is there a problem here gentlemen?"

I took this opportunity to study the man and his son, both looked tanned, kitted in cotton clothes, the older man with an ankh necklace around his neck, looks like from African descent and a bald head too. I could sense magic around him, but not of his son.

He looked like he was studying me as well and I frowned "Who are you? Sorry for the bluntness"

He cracked a smile "My apologies Miss Croft, I am Julius Kane and this is my son Carter. The two of us stumbled upon your Father's Dig."

I sighed "Its fine..."

But I could see and feel something else surrounding me. A different kind of magic, older and more stronger.

I shrugged the idea and headed back towards the main site.

Several men yelled which caught my attention and my gaze lingered to their raised voices.

I watched as they pulled up an ancient box, coated with glyphs.

I knelt down to the ground, so I could get a better look and I began to mentally translate it.

Everything around me was so silent and I spun around, seeing as no one else was in sight.

I started to panic and yelled into the ear piece "Lara, Sky, something is wrong here-"

My vision was cut with a bag over my head, I couldn't see anything.

I held in my breath so I didn't suffocate.

My hands were suddenly bound and I squeezed my eyes shut as I was dragged across the desert to god-knows-where...

* * *

**Trivia Question! Where is the First House/Nome based in Egypt? For you Kane Chronicles readers :D **

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooohhhh what has happened to Sophie now? :O **

**Let's play a guessing game as to where she has gone ;) **

**Put it in the review :)**

**Review! **

**What did you think of this chapter? :D**


End file.
